Normal days are overated
by unknownsuckywriter
Summary: Captain-san comes down with an illness that looks strangly like the one he died from, and brook...brook's scared and something happens to him..that changes everything...


Just a normal day on the sunny.

Brook was over extatic. Maybe a little more mad than usual.

Ever since his beloved captain-san had been brought back to him, and luffy had immeaditaly forced the man to join the crew with no questions.

It was a perfect day at sabody park that day.

Yesterday? Yesterday was the right day..yesterday was….brook scratched his head confused. He really wasen't paying attention to the days that passed.

Though now, the group were off doing their own things.. Brook glued to yorki's side..

Till the captain…the old captain started to feel sick.

That worried brook. A knot settled in his stomach. Well his non exsistant stomach, as he led yorki to the med room.

Even going up a simple flight of stairs proved to be a challenge.

Yorki had collapsed, onto his hands and knee's purging.

Despratly clinging to brook as the vomit turned red, and tasted metallicy.

Soon leaving his body to shudder and convulse as his vomiting turned to harsh coughing and a film of red mucas covered the bile.

As yorki tried to back away he noticed the green splotches forming on his hands.

Then he fell unconscious, whispering a quiet. "…brook…stay…away…don't…get…sic…." He trailed off almost faceplanting into his own pile of…well you know.

Brook wrapped a thin arm around his neck and chest, holding him up. Himself shaking and his breathing rapid.

Brook had never heard his voice sound that desperate…or never go that loud and demanding.

Everyone had crowed around them with sheer sounds of panic.

Brook's memory was clouded with what happened next…but he woulden't let his captain go.

He remembered….fighting someone. Fighting someone trying to take his captain away from him…he remembered screaming, screaming at them to be careful with captain-san.

He soonrealized he was in the med room sitting on a chair staring at his barely breathing….his barely breathing….He coulden't even finished the though.

He just slid closer, propping himself on the bed directly next to him. Careful to not touch any of the various tubes, iv's or the air mask on his face.

Brook coulden't help but begin sobbing into the man's bare arm. Weeping so much he fell asleep tear tracks down his cheek bone's head buried into his captain's chest.

Little did he know….yorki's hand twitched and curled itself around brook's shoulder's. Yorki awakening to the most heartbreaking site….he hated when brook cried. He absolutely hated it.

Instead he lifted a shakey hand to pry the silly old mask off of his face and touched brook's cheek bone…..feeling the hard bone. To skinny.

Brook has always been to skinny.

Dark sockets finally looked up.

"Hey" yorki whispered. Lips turning up into a small smile baring the tips of his front teeth.

Brook only stared.

"…..c..c…c…..cap….captain-san?"

"It's me ye…brook?" the captain blinked repeadiatly, removing his hand from brooks face and placed it on his lower abdomen a little above his belly button.

Brook stared some more. then some more, shutting his eye sockets for a moment and bringing a hand to touch his forehead as if his had a migrane.

"Brook?" yorki pushed up onto his elbows, arching an eyebrow. His body was still covered in blotches, and he felt as though he'd been hit by a sea train….he would ask franky about it after…

The skeleton slowly fell back off the bed, landing on the floor with a weak thud. His body convulsing just as yorki's had done earlier.

But something different happened.

His mate clentched and uncletched his fist's leaving long claw marks in the wood. His back arching as his opened his jaw wide.

Skin. Was appearing over his body. Covering it.

Yorki had managed to slide off the bed, and drop to his knee's collecting brook in his arm's.

His eye's laid apon the most beautiful man…he hasen't seen in 50 years.

Brook was no longer a skeleton…though the sweat was shining off his body and the afro matted down sticking to his forehead.

Brook had slowly begun to open his eyes again….

"Captain-san…you do not look well…you should return to bed" his voice was panicked and concerned, like he had no idea what just happened.

Yorki burst into tear's, and hugged the body to his chest. "Yo…you…you scared me…..I…I..I thought I lost you…" his voice caught in his throat as he looked away and coughed into the crook of his elbow.

"…Captain-san please…" brook sat up and pushed his hand's under the man's armpits trying his best to help yorki back to the bed.

Instead yorki dropped his head, pressing his dirty blonde hair to brook's thin exposed chest. Poking a finger into brook's tummy.

"Too skinny….brook your too skinny…." His hand's slid behind the jacket sides, returning to one another on the small of brook's back.

"Wha…YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" brook screamed, accidently finding his skinned hand. "Wha…What?"

"…I…I…dunno….." yorki barely was able to whisper, black dots danced in his vision.

"Captain-san….please you shoulden't be…"

"Im fine" he snapped.

"Captain-san…please im begging you yohoho….You need to be well….I…I can't lose you again" Brook's voice was meant to sound hopeful and encouraging but brook instead sounded mournful and scared…

Till chopper burst into the room.

Brook noted the look's of curiousness and awe as veryone crowded into the room.

The same thing kept happeneing to him. he only remembered himself and yorki gripping each other's hands again and the thousand questions that burned in his brain.

What happened?

Brook is that really you?

A million like that…he was just so overwhelmed he felt the tears spill down his face, and yorki squeezed his hand letting him know he was still there…

He felt so dizzy, so tired.

Maybe the pinch to his thigh and the floating feeling….before his head collided with an arm.

He also heard a, "woah brook-san!" from a certain captain and he giggled madly.

He woke up again, sheet's draped over his body. And a sense of warmth to his right.

Snoring loudly, bandages wrapped around his chest and head.

A note stuck to his forehead. Brook pulled the yellow paper off.

It read:

_Dear brook: _

_You went a little…last night and we needed to calm you down. _

_Mister yorki had an infection, it turns out his stomach didden't agree with mushroom's and he got a green rash._

_The blood he vomited was only a bursted blood vessel. He's going to be okay. Don't worry. _

_You on the other hand….The sedative I gave you may make you a bit dizzy so take it slow. _

_Meanwhile the rest of us are out on an adventur…._

_BROOK-SAN YOU LOOK SO SUGEEEEEEEE! _

_Luffy stole the pencil. How rude. And don't you dare thank me you bastard! :3 I would not be happy at all!_

_Love, chopper, luffy and the rest of the crew. _

_:insert badly drawn drawing: _

"…Captain-san…your…your still here, That's so wonderful! Oh doctor-san I thank you so much!" Brook cried, lower lip trembling.

"Mhm…you gotta..meet bro…ok…he's mah…best..best friend….." brook smiled widely letting more tears run down his face. as the man snuggled closer.

Brook was sick of crying though…this was out of joy. He was also a bit amused by yorki's sleep talk.

Annnnd as he rolled onto his side, another paper crunched beneath him.

_Brook,_

_Oi you shitty skeleton. You do that again im going to kick your ass all the way back to th.._

_Oi, what dart brow was trying to say was….good to see you and your..uh old captain up and around okay now. _

_Captain ussop here._

Brook coulden't make out any of the rest..it seems to be wet with tears. Franky was obviously not crying.

"…I love my crew. Yooohohohohohoho! And my captain-san" he brushed a lock of dirty blonde hair behind the man's ear.

"I love you captain…" he said, letting his eye's close and sleep over come him..once more.

"Mhmm brook…love you to" captain-san murmered.

"yohohoho!"


End file.
